


Best Friends Forever

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [40]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Caring Jensen, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Psychic Bond, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen has been with Jared for as long as he can remember. He thought of him as an imaginary friend, but the truth is much more grim.





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have Angie to thank for this lol. (I need to re-read this. I know I messed up lol.)

_"Jensen!_ _Tag, you're it!"_

_Sharon giggles from the kitchen window, watching her son run around the backyard with his friend, Jensen. There's no one there with Jared, but you can't tell him that. Jensen is his imaginary best friend. She doesn't know exactly when it started, but it's better than seeing him frightened of everyone he meets. Jared is a sensitive boy. He needs someone, everyone does, and he's got his Jensen._

_According to Jared though, Jensen is four whole years older than him. Jared's only six. It's a strange arrangement in Sharon's mind, but if this Jensen fellow that Jared has created is making him happy then who is she to judge?_

* * *

_"Jensen, do you know how to spell Deliverance?"_

_"That's a big word, Jay." The sixteen year old friend says. Jensen walks over to where he is, looking over his shoulder to see him writing. "What do you need it for?"_

_"An essay." Jared replies. "It's about the early settlers here. I gotta finish it by Monday. Can you help me with the word?"_

_"Sure. D-E-L-I-V-E-R-A-N-C-E. Deliverance."_

_Jared smiles up at his friend. "Thank you."_

_Jensen ruffles his hair in kind. "No problem, my little genius in the making."_

_Jensen takes a seat back on Jared's bed, thinking idly on his own existence. He has thoughts of his own. How is that possible if he's just an imaginary friend as everyone claims? He doesn't get it, but they don't get Jared. When he tells them that Jensen is real, they need to believe it, not look or talk to him like he's a crazy person. Jensen feels real...most days at least. He can pass through walls, but that's normal, right?_

_And Jared?_

_Well, Jared is like a little brother to him. Jensen can't remember life before Jared, which is strange considering that he isn't imaginary. Imaginary friends can't age and interact with the environment around them, actions that have caused Jared to get in trouble. It's hopeless. No matter how hard he tries, Jensen can't make anyone see him the way Jared does. It's an enigma for sure. The boy must be more special than he already is. Bright, pure, so full of life in those rosy cheeks._

_He's cute._

* * *

 

_It was homecoming..._

_Justin didn't show up. Jared had a feeling that it was just a stupid joke set up by the jocks to make him get his hopes up. He's had such a huge crush on Justin since freshman year. Everyone knew it. They'd tease him for it too. Jared just never thought that his crush would hurt him this way. He feels so alone in the world, like nothing even matters anymore. Teenage angst is as real as Jensen putting his hand on his shoulder._

_"I should've known it was too good to be true," he sniffles. "They made fun of me, told me that you're just a dumb part of my head. But you're not. You're real to me."_

_Jensen smiles, smoothing back Jared's hair. "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay. You got me, remember? I'm not leaving you."_

_"I know. I love you, Jensen." The high school junior whispers. "You're my best friend."_

_"I love you too, Jay." Jensen kisses the top of his head. "We can have our own homecoming. Come on."_

_Before Jared can even protest, he's pulled to his feet by Jensen. His best friend turns on the radio, switching between stations until he comes across a slow song. He takes Jared's hands in his, pulling on them gently while dancing in a joking manner. Jared does laugh at his antics, but once Jensen starts getting serious, he stops grinning only to blush instead. Jensen pulls him close to his chest, taking one hand in his own, and placing his other hand on Jared's waist. They soon sway to the soft music._

_Jared rests his head on Jensen's shoulder as they move back and forth. His insides are on fire, and his hormones have been off the rails lately, and Jensen isn't helping by being so close. And yet, Jared loves this closeness between them. It feels natural. It just feels right. He doesn't dare gaze into Jensen's eyes because he knows that if he does, it'll all be over. Jensen is his best friend._

_That's all._

_Right?_

* * *

**Present Day...**

Jensen hates Stephen Amell with a passion.

There aren't many people he hates in this world as much as Stephen. For one, he's handsome. Jensen is handsome, he knows that, but Stephen uses his handsomeness as a weapon of mass destruction, setting off men and women everywhere he goes. He reels in attention, which brings Jensen to his second point. He cheats on Jared.

Jared doesn't think he does for whatever strange reason. The signs are all there. Staying out late, just wanting sex, emotionally distant, his behavior in general. Stephen doesn't give a damn about Jared, but he's staying with him. Why? Because he's comfortable with Jared. He knows that Jared is a one of a kind sweetheart that dotes on his every action, and he also knows that if Jared left him, he'd never find anyone better. 

They met a year ago at a big Hollywood party. Jared is a writer for one of tv's biggest shows right now, and Stephen is an overrated A-list actor. He's a total douche bag with a shit ton of money. Jared, needless to say, wasn't interested in Stephen's advances at first because he's a smart man. However, Stephen didn't take no for an answer. He sent gifts, flowers, a brand new fucking car, the works. It was obvious he wanted Jared, and he got him.

He makes Jensen's skin crawl. Amell is not a good guy, and no matter how hard Jensen tries to make Jared see that, he's brushed off. Well, no more. He's gonna prove that Stephen is a no good bastard. He can't stand seeing Jared being treated like garbage.

"Here." Jensen says, dropping Stephen's phone in Jared's lap. "He's in the shower right now, so go ahead and look through those messages."

Jared frowns. "Jensen, what are you doing? Why do you have his phone?"

"Just look through them, okay? I was right. Amell is gross."

"This is an invasion of privacy, I'm doing it. I love him, Jensen. I just wish you could see that he's really a good guy."

"But he's not! He's cheating on you, and the proof is right there!"

"Jensen, stop..."

"Jesus Fucking Christ, how can you be so blind!? You don't really love him, you think you do, but you don't. You don't know what real love is."

"Just because you have some demented crush for me doesn't make you the expert on love, Jensen!" Jared snaps. He can tell it struck his best friend in the heart, but he doesn't stop. "Stephen loves me, and this crusade against him isn't gonna do a thing to stop him from loving me. Just leave me alone, Jen. For good."

The last sentence tears through Jensen's non-existent heart. Jared just said those horrible words to him, but all he wants to do is reach out and hug him. He can't though. He doesn't wanna bother him anymore. If going away forever will make him happy, then Jensen will oblige accordingly. Even if he doesn't want to, he'll do it.

"Yeah..." Jensen says quietly. "Sure, Jay. Anything you want. I'm sorry."

And with that, Jensen vanishes from sight, retreating to parts unknown to Jared. For the first time in his life, he truly feels isolated. He regrets turning his back on his best friend so quickly. His own heart feels like it's going to crack in two. Jared sits on the couch alone. It's quiet save for the sound of water running in the bathroom. He looks down at Stephen's phone. It's unlocked. It's never unlocked! What exactly did Jensen want him to see?

Jared debates with himself on what to do. It goes against everything he is to look through someone else's things. But if Stephen is doing wrong, then...it's okay, right? Right. Jared picks up the phone, scrolling through Stephen's messages. They shock him to his core. Each recipient is a male or female he's been having sex with, some in a group. Jared looks at the attached pictures. Stephen was sending pictures and videos of himself and his partners to other people.

He drops the phone on the coffee table, horrified and disgusted. Jensen was right. He was right about everything, and he turned him away. He lost his friend over a stupid guy. Unbelievable. Soon, Stephen exits the bathroom. He walks into the living room, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, grinning. Jared wants to punch him in his perfect teeth right about now. That would be more socially acceptable than crying like a victim.

"Who were you yelling at, Babe?"

"Why?" Jared asks, sneering at the man who said he loved him.

Stephen laughs, confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you do this to me?" He picks up the phone, showing Stephen the messages and pictures. "You cheated on me!"

Just like that, Stephen's true colors are revealed. "Oh, come on. It's Hollywood. Don't act so surprised, darling. Everyone does it, or is it shaking up your delicate Texan sensibilities? Lighten up. That's the business, honey. How do you think I got to where I am?"

Jared just shakes his head, standing up. "You're sick. This whole industry is just sick! He was right about you, about everything. I should've trusted Jensen..."

"Here we go again! I have put up with this 'Jensen act' for over a year now, and it's honestly getting tired. I played along and everything, but now it's gotta stop. Jensen's not real, never was."

"Stop! Stop saying that! He's real!"

"No, he isn't." Stephen coos with a smug smile. "You could be committed if you go around talking about him or even talking to him in public. Jensen's made up in your head. It's kinda sick."

"Shut up!"

Jared yells, and at the very height of his anger, the bookcase next to Stephen falls over, nearly flattening him. Stephen gets out of the way in time though. Jared looks over, and sees that it was Jensen doing it. His best friend grins at him first, then sets a deadly gaze at the man on the floor. Stephen stares back at Jensen, while Jared looks between the two of them. Holy shit, he can see him! How!?

"Leave." Jensen growls. "Now."

Stephen whimpers, but leaves Jared's house in a hurry, leaving behind all of his belongings. Jared gazes at Jensen, unable to hold back the tears that threaten to leave his eyes. He breaks down, falling on his knees to the floor. Jensen is there in a flash, just like always. He hugs Jared close, and as usual, Jared hold him tight. Jensen's fingers glide in Jared's hair, a soothing gesture. He continues to cry in Jensen's arms.

"I'm sorry, Jen, I should've believed you. Please don't leave me. Never leave me! I'm so sorry!"

"I will never, ever leave you again," Jensen vow, putting Jared's face in his hands. He wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

This time, these words are different. They have evolved into something more. Jensen leans in, kissing Jared firmly on his lips. Jared meets him halfway, putting his all into the passionate kiss. He's been denying himself true happiness for so long when it's been in front of him this whole time. Jensen was always the right one for him.

It makes sense, it always has. __

* * *

It dawned on Jared then, that he recognized Jensen. He wasn't simply a figment of his imagination or a stranger capable of achieving inhuman feats. The truth is much more complicated than that. One day, with Jensen hovering over his shoulder, Jared decided to look him up on the internet. At first, he thought it would yield way too many results, but since Jensen isn't that much of a common name, only a few hits popped up.

Surprisingly, every link redirected him to a newspaper article many years ago. A mother, Donna Ackles, and her 8 year old son, Jensen Ackles, were in a horrible crash near Jared's childhood home. Another driver sidelined them, a drunk driver, and caused their car to flip over, killing Jensen, but sparing his mother. The news shakes Jared to his core, but it is Jensen that it effects the most. For days, he stayed silent, not uttering a single word. Jared didn't pry, he only let him cope with the devastating revelation of his origins.

Jensen died, but...what happened after that? Is he a ghost? No. Ghosts aren't able to do some of the things Jensen does. They can't touch humans as if they were real themselves. Jared went over every theory in his head, and finally chose the one that made the most sense the day Jensen spoke again.

"I remember that day," he starts. "It was hot. Summer. We were going to get some ice cream when it happened. I remember looking down at myself, confused. Then I wandered around. I don't know why, but I did until I found this little kid crying alone. He needed a friend. I guess I just...forgot about everything. I latched onto you."

"You're not the only one, Jensen." Jared whispers. "I think...I'm a Medium. I can see people who have died, but are having trouble moving on. It's crazy, I know, but remember the lady yelling in the market when I was 12? How she was afraid because no one looked at her? I think it's because she died and she didn't know. Just like you. All these years...people tried to convince me you weren't real, but you were. All this time spent with me must have restored some semblance of humanity in you, and given you life again. What I'm saying is...you're becoming human, if not already."

Jensen's eyes flutter, and his mouth opens just a bit as if he wants to say something. "I'm...real...?"

Jared nods, smiling. "Won't be long now. And Jensen? Your mother is still alive. We can go see her. It'll be a shock, but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

It was decided even before Jared finished. Jensen hugs him, kissing his sweetly. The questions they've been asking each other all along have been solved. Jared's a Medium, and after Jensen is done his transition, he plans on helping more people through their own.

He's found his true purpose in life with the one he loves.

 

 


End file.
